Everything You Never Knew
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: LxLight Even in the face of death, L had to let Light know...


**A/N: I haven't really posted much, have I? I need some more DEATHNOTEY STUFFZ!!!! :):):) I'm trying to get more inspiration for 'Far From Comfort' but...since Sylar kinda died...Ugh, stupid Nathan. Who even liked Nathan that much? FLYING?!? Really? (Sorry Nathan fans...don't peanut butter slap me!) So, um...kinda cute stuff. I know what your thinking...: "NO ANGST?! NOOOO!" but, yes, I did add a little angst, okay? Don't freak :) R&R (that doesn't mean read and rape) **

Dear Raito,

Well...it seems that you have obviously bested me.

You are Kira. I am L. I have lost to you. That is nothing I can deny.

I am very sure that these are my last few days and/or hours here with the living...so I have decided to make a list, if you will. These are some of the things that you, obviously, would not know about myself. These things are, and have always been ever since I lived in Winchester, some of the most deep and personal things about me that nobody knows. (Not even Watari...does that expand your ego in anyway, Light-kun? I am assured it would) Maybe you never cared...maybe you did for a moment or two, when you weren't pretending to be the straight-A student and very-likable Light Yagami, when that mask was worn-off and you could truly be sincere and honest. Although, I am being a bit hypocritical, since I, as well, have tried to seem emotionless and without care or reason. You once said I had no true morals and only cared about justice...but, was it I who had no morals and only cared about justice, or was it the mass murderer who killed hundreds of thousands of people, both innocent and guilty, because he too thought he was justice? Once I am gone, I hope you have the heart to ponder this...maybe even while the last beats of my heart pound in your ears, that could be the very moment you realize you were wrong...good people die young, aye? Goodnight, Yagami-san...I hope you enjoy the rest of your life, and the new world you are bound to create. (I promise I won't laugh bitterly when it all comes toppling down on you) (Was that a bit harsh? It was well deserved, I must admit)

Sincerely, and for the last time ever,

L Lawliet.

P.S. I never said I meant it...

P.S.S. I never meant to have loved you...

P.S.S.S. Yes, I mean that.

1) (I suppose that's a good place to start) When I told you that I had only spent a few years in Winchester...I lied. I spent all of my childhood (the parts I remember) in the orphanage, and from what I was told, my families house burned down and I was the only one to escape. (Don't pity me either, Yagami. I don't need your sympathy to sleep tonight)

2) My first friend's name was A. You, Light, were the first friend I had that lived to be 10.

3) The first song I ever learned all the way through (and probably the only song I ever tried to learn) was 'Night and Day'. Frank Sinatra was quite the talent, I will admit.

4) I always hated your father.

5) The first love I ever had was for a girl named Emily. She was from Germany, and lived at the orphanage. She was murdered two blocks from where Wammy's House was located. The thing that shocked me most was that I didn't cry when I heard. (Maybe I am an emotionless bastard...)

6) I had never eaten a slice of cake until I was seventeen. Interesting, correct?

7) I never had my first kiss.

8) The only real education I had was from Watari teaching me Algebra.

9) Your younger sister always reminded me of Emily.

10) I've plotted the murder of the american icon 'Taylor Swift' many times before.

11) Many months ago, I promised myself that if you were to die before me, that would be the first time I would cry.

12) Your smile made my heart hurt.

13) I once sat and watched the old survallience tapes when you left for the weekend because I didn't want to forget your face.

14) I prayed that you would take me to your prom. (I had a strong feeling that you were farthest from that thought...bringing a twenty-five year old man to your prom. A bit fantasy to me...)

15) I'm actually color blind.

16) I loved you.

17) I'm a compulsive liar.

Goodbye, Light.

...

I love you.

Delete this when you find it.

--November 4th, 2004.


End file.
